In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher Is King
Description According to Jim Steinman, this song was "written to be the song of the corrupt bloodsuckers who run Gotham City, and stare down from their chrome towers that disembowel the sky, pollutants raining down like a thick clotted rain of decay. It's meant to be comically grotesquely frightening."http://jimsteinman.blogspot.com/2006/08/july-9-06-130am.html Versions An abridged version appears in a draft script of The Dream Engine as the Song of the Indoctrination. Rob Evan on a Batman demo recording Meat Loaf on Bat Out of Hell III: The Monster Is Loose Lyrics Look at them now What do they want? And what do they do Now? Nothing at all They all live on so aimlessly But what do they know? What do they think? And who do they tell? Well? No one at all Their lives are purely meaningless And we are busy being blessed With all that we can take and pocket No one needs to know We're the plug and they're the socket Give us the juice and we'll glow Can't you hear the choir now? Listen to the animals sing! Can't you hear the slaughterhouse bells? In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! Can't you hear the choir now? Listen to the marketplace sing! Can't you hear the slaughterhouse bells? In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! How do they sleep? Their lives are all so tawdry And they're nothin' but trash And we're the biggest trash collector What do you expect? They've got no standards Perfect for us We lower the bar And we'll open up Pandora's Box Pandora gave us keys and locks And they're the victims waiting for their mugger Come to the confessional So I can tell you all to bugger off! No time like now! And we'll do it our way Today In the USA We know what to say If you stand in our way Don't stand in our way That's our way No time like today! Can't you hear the choir now? Listen to the amputees sing! Can't you hear the slaughterhouse bells? In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! Can't you hear the choir now? Listen to the chosen ones sing! Can't you hear the slaughterhouse bells? In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! In the land of the pig, the butcher is king! In the land of the pig, the butcher is King! Lyrics (The Dream Engine) Can't you hear the choir now? Listen to the amputees sing? Can't you hear the slaughterhouse bells? Listen to their lovely old ring! In the land of the pig, the Butcher is king! In the land of the pig, the Butcher is king! And I'm the only one that's free For I'd rather have my country die for me! Category:Songs